


You Can't Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXOPlanet
Genre: Angst, Dress Up, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is well practiced in restraint but when it comes to Tao, all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Um because I had a discussion with someone on Twitter about if Tao cries out “Duizhang” during sex.

There is a line that they will not cross.

It is an unspoken agreement that Kris and Tao have established in this muddled fling that they have going on, something so extremely confusing and filled with tension that it cannot even be called a relationship. There had always been a spark between them. From day one when the pair first met in the formulation of their group, Kris and Tao had locked eyes and expressed every single dirty thought that flitted through their minds with one heated look. 

They did, however, not act upon these feelings at first. Subtle glances in interviews, teasing touches to the wrist or shoulder, secretive smiles was enough… until it was not enough anymore. It had all happened one night. The group had just finished a variety show that involved running across a pool, which inherently meant getting wet, which resulted in a soaking wet Kris and Tao heading back to the hotel together. The others had gone out for Korean barbeque as Xiumin had complained for extreme hunger and Chen paired with Lu Han were all for the idea. Thus Tao and Kris were alone, huddled together in the back of the van that was driving them back, alone in a hotel room together without having to worrying about anyone popping in, alone and wet, and very sexually frustrated. 

Kris had pronounced on Tao before the younger boy even had a chance to get through the door, pulling the dark haired teen by the wrist into the room and locking the door behind them with a hastily thrown ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the doorknob. The younger had been indignant at first when Kris began stripping him of clothing, whining and acting like he was terrified, until Kris had told him to cut the crap. They both wanted this, there was no question in that, but Tao had still denied him what they both wanted so badly. A line could not be crossed, for the sake of the group, for the sake of the pair’s friendship, for the sake of Tao who knew that he was prone to jealously way too easily. If they crossed that line, there would be no going back. Things would no doubly change between the two and most likely become awkward. Tao had reasoned with Kris and the leader had reluctantly agreed that a line should not be crossed.

Instead the two boys had jacked off together in a sweaty fury, lips scrapping against shoulder blades, arms brushing from their movements, as they lay side by side on the bed. Kris had spoken low and deep in Tao’s ear, voicing every dirty action that he wished he could enact upon the younger, which resulted in Tao coming first. The boy had come undone with Kris’s name breathily leaving his lips and then that had been Kris’s undoing. Then they’d showered together, rubbing soap on one another, eyes locked the entire time, but their actions did not develop into anything sexual.

Tao left first. He’d simply gotten dressed, sent Kris one last intense look without speaking at all, and gone back to his hotel room. Kris disposed of the tissue evidence in the trashcan and acted like nothing was wrong when Lay returned with the others. Tao had not looked at him for the entirety of the next day.

But that tension was still there. Now that both had sampled it, they wanted it more. It was constantly at the back of their minds regardless of the situation; simply being within touching distance was painful and despite being a man well practiced in restraint, Kris found himself going mad. 

It happened a second time when they went back to the dorms in Korea. Xiumin and Lay were downstairs watching a video with the rest while Tao and Kris had snuck around upstairs. Again they side by side in Kris’s bed, eyes locked, heavy pants and soft whimpers filling the otherwise silent room, as they came undone together in unison this time. Kris had rolled over afterwards and tried to kiss Tao but the younger had resisted, bolting up from the bed and returning to his room. 

They met several more times like this until Tao had caved and allowed Kris to kiss him. Then the floodgates had broken open as they began trying to see each other whenever they got the chance. Twice they’d almost been caught but it was not enough to scare them off from what they were doing.

They were not a couple. They did not speak their true feelings for each other during these rendezvous. Kris was always desperate, angry, forceful, and frustrated while Tao was silent, resistant, and submissive. Both knew that they other did not want to speak about what they did together and so they both kept quiet. It was something without a label and that worked for them. 

Consistency is the foundation of whatever they have going on and that it why it is no surprise when Kris shows up in the dead of night at Tao’s front door in their hotel in Thailand. The Korean members are with them now and it is no surprise that Xiumin has crashed out in Chanyeol’s room for the night thus leaving Tao alone. It works perfectly for Tao though so he does not really mind. 

“Lolita?” Kris raises an eyebrow in amusement as he quickly pulls the door shut behind him.

“A maid.” Tao replies dryly and Kris grins. 

The younger boy is dressed in a French maid costume, complete with a laced apron, black sheer stockings, and sleek black A-line dress. A white bonnet sits on the unamused boy’s head and Kris realizes that his hands have somehow found their way to cup Tao’s hips. The younger boy is nearly as tall as him, his form is far too wide and muscular to look feminine at all in the outfit, his legs are slightly crooked but this is not off putting for Kris in the least bit. Tao has not complained about the outfits that magically appear in his suitcase up until now but the boy is clearly annoyed tonight.

“What happened to the nurse? You know I prefer the nurse.” Kris runs his hands along the boy’s back and Tao’s eyes flutter shut, sighing softly as Kris’s strong fingers work away the knots of tension in his muscles. 

“I hate the nurse outfit. The top itches like a bitch and it chafes.” Tao snaps and Kris moves his hold to the teen’s arms, maneuvering him backwards until Tao is pushed back onto the bed. 

Kris climbs over the frowning boy, blood already beginning to pump at the sight of Tao beneath him, as he leans down to press a kiss to the boy’s neck. Tao smells of lavender soap and a musky scent from his cologne, it’s enough to fully arouse Kris now as he rubs the boy’s side reassuringly. 

“This one is fine too.” The blonde begins stroking up Tao’s covered thighs and the teen chokes. 

“Shirt off.” Tao demands, catching Kris’s hand before it can travel up any higher. Kris has never touched there, though he’s tried many times only to be stopped like he was now. 

“Why?” Kris challenges and Tao squeezes the older boy between his legs.

“You put me in this damn costume so it’s only fair you do something for me too.” There’s a touch of fire in Tao’s eyes tonight and Kris is unsure what has the boy on edge.

“But you’re not naked. If I take my shirt off, I’ll be-” Kris starts but then Tao is beginning to squirm out from beneath him.

“No!” Kris shouts, although he did not mean to, as he captures Tao’s hips and pins the boy down thus immobilizing him. “I’ll take my shirt off.”

“Alright then.” The dark haired teen winces when Kris’s fingers dig in deeper before the older boy is letting go and making quick work of his shirt.

Kris’s body is not anything special. Tao is in fact more toned than the older boy is, but Kris has some nice lean muscles working for him. He is toned enough to not be considered flabby, faint pelvis lines leading down into his jeans, and pale skin glimmering in the dimly lighted room as his tattoo mars his milkiness, jet black ink contrasting drastically. But the sight is enough to stop Tao’s breath short as he takes in the sight of the one that he is so strongly attracted to. They’ve never done this before, one of them being partially naked and Kris hovers over the other unsurely for a moment.

“Touch yourself.” Kris commands, swallowing thickly as Tao simply blinks up at him.

“I…I want to touch.” Tao whispers, hooded eyes not leaving Kris’s chest and the older grabs the younger by the wrist, forcing Tao’s hand down to his own groin. 

“No. Touch this.” Kris moves Tao’s hand up and down beneath the boy’s skirts. The dark haired teen pulls a face and tries to pry Kris’s grip from him.

“Stop it! I’ll do it myself.” Tao pulls free and cradles his wrist to his chest, rubbing at the angry red mark that Kris has left behind.

“Then do it.” Kris is breathing heavier now, his own hands flying down to unzip his jeans, “Touch yourself for me.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Tao grumbles as one of his hands snakes down beneath his skirt.

“You’re the maid and I’m the master of the house.” Kris gets a wicked grin on his face and Tao rolls his eyes. “You will do as I say.”

“Oh real original.” Tao mutters, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he begins focusing on the task at hand. 

Kris is on his knees, one hand moving in his boxers, as he stares intensely down at the boy before him. Tao is on his back, knees drawn up, head lolling from side to side, as both of his hands move beneath his skirts. The sight is simply erotic and Kris bites his lip when his hips stutter forwards. 

Tao cracks an eye open to glance at the older boy and moans when he sees Kris’s eyes trained on his spread legs. Then teen moans softly, body sizzling with heat at the thought of Kris watching him. It’s always like this, Kris watching Tao with his tongue practically hanging out his mouth, and the teen begins wondering when things got so out of hand. When they’d first started, they’d get off lying down side by side, then somehow in later meetings Tao had ended up hiking up his knees, then Kris had somehow ended up kneeling before him. Now Kris was drawing closer, hips stuttering on their own accord, as deep moans rippled from Kris’s chest.

“N-no.” Tao shut his knees and tried to roll away but Kris stopped him. “Kris, let go.”

“Just let me stand here.” Kris pleaded, beads of sweat dripping down his jawline onto his neck. “I won’t touch, just let me kneel here.”

“It’s too close.” Tao closed his eyes as Kris’s hands came to rest on his thighs where the stockings ended. Tao could feel the warm precum on one of Kris’s hands smearing on his bare skin and the teen’s head swam.

“Please, Zi Tao, please.” Kris’s voice border lined on a whine, “Just let me. I need it. I need it so badly. Please.”

“I don’t know.” The women’s underwear that the dark haired boy was in was beginning to get a bit too tight and it was becoming increasingly difficult to think straight what with Kris thumbing Tao’s thighs like that.

“Tao,” Kris said very serious suddenly. The older boy leaned down and used his arms to form a cage around Tao’s head. The younger stared back up at him, eyes wide, heart racing, as Kris’s smoldering look bore into him. “Please.” The blonde panted against the other’s lips before leaning down and engaging the teen in a kiss. 

Tao gasped into Kris’s mouth as their tongues met, hands sliding everywhere against each other’s skin, as legs rubbed against one another and slide between thighs. Kris’s knee was pressed right between Tao’s legs now, brushing against the boy’s groin, and Tao mewled.

“God I want to fuck you so much right now.” Kris bit at the other’s lip. 

“We can’t. I won’t let you.” Tao gasped, eyes squeezing shut as Kris began to move his knee against Tao’s body. “A-ah! Kris!”

“I want to fuck you so hard. I’ve wanted to for so long.” Kris worked a hand between them and began fisting himself. “Don’t you want that too?”

“W-what?” Tao noticed Kris’s movement and sighed. Of course he had nothing to worry about. Kris wouldn’t actually break their agreement.

“God you’re so hot.” Kris continued to say as he brushed his lips against Tao’s neck. The younger understood now.

“I want it so bad.” Tao mewled, hand snaking down to touch himself as Kris furiously jerked at himself.

“Yeah?” Kris braced himself on his other arm and looked the teen in the eye. “How bad do you want it?”

“So bad.” Tao moaned as he tightly gripped himself and moved up and down the shaft. Kris licked his palm before bringing his hand back down into his pants, groaning in appreciation as the slid became smoother. 

“Look at how hard my cock is. I just want to shove inside of you right now. But you won’t let me will you? I could just take it. Just pin you down and shove my cock deep inside of you.” Kris gritted, fingers traveling up to gather the precum at the head and wipe it down his shaft.

“K-Kris.” Tao faltered for a moment, scandalized at the older boy’s words but Kris was nearing completion. 

“Oh… Oh yeah.” Kris sighed, hips bucking forwards. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and Tao threw the stupid bonnet from his head as to wipe at Kris’s face.

“I won’t let you.” Tao teased once more and Kris groaned in frustration.

“Touch yourself. Touch yourself and moan for me. Tao, please. I’m so close.” Kris’s hips had begun bucking forwards into his hand and the younger’s body grew hot at the sight.

“Kris.” Tao moaned softly, as he continued with his own ministrations, far softer and slower than the angry jerking that Kris had been resulted to. “Kris, I want you so bad.”

“No m-my name.” Kris buried his face in the junction of Tao’s neck and inhaled. “Say my name.”

“Wu Fan.” Tao’s voice shook as Kris’s body suddenly jolted downwards and between his legs.

“Ah.” Kris gasped helplessly. 

“Kris stop.” Tao squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Kris moving between his legs.

“No. No. More, I need more.” Kris nuzzled Tao’s neck, hands going under Tao’s back to grasp as his shoulders. Then the older boy was pressing his groin between Tao’s spread legs, clothed heat pressing into the thin cotton that was Tao’s panties.

“S-stop! This is too much. Kris, stop!” Tao began to panic; worried that Kris was losing control but more so worried that he himself would be unable to stop them from making a foolish decision. “Not so close!”

“Oh god.” Kris moaned, hands tightening on Tao’s shoulders as he began to thrust at him. 

“Wu Fan!” Tao warned, hands coming between them with the intention of pushing away only to end up locking around Kris’s neck. 

“A-ah!” Kris moaned, blunt heat pushing between Tao’s legs at the boy’s entrance. The cotton was thin and Tao was able to feel practically everything. The boy mewled, head tossing, as Kris’s body trembled against his. 

“K-Kris.” Tao moaned as the elder’s body scrapped against his groin. “Feels so good.”

“Call me Duizhang.” Kris’s squeezed his eyes shut and made a noise of pain. “Oh god, just do it.”

Kris grabbed Tao’s legs and hiked them up higher, spreading the boy obscenely wide with his hands and he rutted against him. The younger was a quivering mess now, almost nearing that climax as he was also in an internal panic over their position.

“Tao! Do it!”

“Duizhang!” Tao moaned, sweaty hands slipping against Kris’s chest. “Fuck me! Duizhang, fuck me!”

“Oh god yes!” Kris shouted, hold tightening on Tao’s legs as he threw his head back. The boy went into a series of shallow thrusts; eyes closed the entire time as Tao now realized that Kris had come. 

“Kris. Kris.” Tao was at a loss of what to do as his own problem continued to rage between his legs. Kris turned to the younger then, a dark look of satisfaction in his eye, as he gathered the hot fluid from himself and moved closer.

“What are you doing? Oh no. Oh god no. Kris.” Tao said weakly as the older yanked the women’s panties off and wrapped his sticky around the younger’s member. 

Tao cried out, hips bucking upwards, body quivering as Kris began to squeeze and move his hand up and down. The older boy focused on bringing the younger pleasure as he used his free hand to fondle the other’s balls and swipe over the boy’s steadily leaking head.

“Come on. Come for me, Tao. Do it.” Kris said, voice low as Tao’s rose in pitch. The boy was arching against the bed now, mewling and flexing his fingers in the sheets as he too finally came undone. 

“Duizhang! A-ah!” Tao gasped out. Kris continued to stroke the boy even as he rode out his wave, not caring as the thick white fluid landed on his hand and jeans. Tao mewled when it was finally over, legs trembling, body dripping in sweat, as he looked to Kris with wide eyes.

“We shouldn’t have done that.” Tao panted, looking thoroughly exhausted. 

“You enjoyed it though.” Kris smirked and the younger shook his head furiously.

“You did.” Kris beamed, “Look at how spent you are and only from that?”

Kris suddenly then leaned over the panting boy and Tao stilled, back stiff, as he said against the boy’s ear, “Imagine if I really fucked you.”

“Kris!” Tao gasped, face burning as he shoved at the taller boy. “Let me up! I’m going to shower! This thing is too hot.”

“Can I come?” Kris laughed, letting the boy up as Tao began to pull at the maid’s costume. 

Tao stripped the last of the maid outfit off and charged towards the bathroom, whirling around as Kris followed at his heels. The boy stopped in the doorway, clutching the door as Kris looked to him expectantly.

“I think you’ve come enough for tonight.” Tao smirked before slamming the door shut.

Kris blinked for a moment as he heard the shower spray turn on. 

“Tao?” The blonde knocked at the door. “Tao, let me in.”

“I’m sorry the bathroom is occupied right now.” Tao’s voice sang through the door. 

“Tao, this isn’t funny.” Kris frowned, “Let me in. I want to shower too.”

“Cowboy outfit then.” Tao’s voice grew louder as he neared the door.

“What?” Kris blinked.

“Cowboy outfit next time then.” The bathroom door opened and Tao smirked.

“On you?” Kris knew exactly what the younger was angling at but he hoped that he was wrong.

“No, on you. Cowboy outfit. Take it or leave it. It depends on how bad you want to shower with me.”

“T-that’s not fair!” Kris gaped.

“I’ve been dressing up like nurses, school girls, maids, Lolitas, and freaking princesses for you for how long now? I think it’s time you returned the favor.” Tao frowned, moving as if to close the door when Kris caught it.

“Alright, alright, fine. I’ll be a cowboy next time.” Kris muttered as Tao’s eyes sparkled. The boy moved aside and allowed Kris to enter the bathroom as he made his way over to the shower.

The warm water felt nice against his skin and he sighed while Kris yanked off his soiled boxers. Tao then mumbled something.

“Huh?” Kris asked as he moved under the spray with the younger boy. 

Tao turned to the group’s leader and replied with a cheeky smile, “Assless chaps.”


End file.
